havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Riain
"The Riain family has seen troubled times - struggling to keep an identity. Ancasta will not follow that path." - Jedi Master Stass Allie Darth Riain, '''formerly Ancasta Riain''', was a Miraluka female that was a Dark Lord of the Sith. She served as a Darth on the dark council, taking control of the Sphere of Training. She was initially trained by Jedi Master Stass Allie during her earlier years. When Allie was killed in Order 66 Ancasta would be assigned a new master, Jedi Master Calic Tavish. When Tavish earned her trust, he helped convert her to the dark side, eventually killing him in the process. Darth Riain is a master of Form V, Djem So. Currently she overlooks the training process for all new Sith acolytes. Early Life Ancasta was born on the planet Alpheridies which is the adopted homeworld of the Miraluka. Born into the Riain family meant many different things for her, regarding her force sensitivity and temperament. Her father was a Jedi Master in the Jedi Order, while her mother worked as a social worker on Alpheridies. Ancasta was described as a curious child, although with a quick temper. This worried her parents as they had planned to send their only child to the Jedi Order as per tradition. Growing up in a somewhat sheltered life - Ancasta was home schooled. She had many mentors to help mold her potential personality. It wasn't long until their parents were happy with the outcome and sent her to the Jedi Order. The Jedi Order Ancasta was quickly placed into the Jedi Order, assigned to training on the local Jedi Temple on Alpheridies. This Jedi Temple was mostly for ceremonial purposes as it had served a greater purpose in its past life. Although many Miraluka would start their journey to becoming a Jedi here. Eventually she would be transferred to the main Jedi temple on Coruscant, to fully become a Padawan. Her master was quickly selected to be the young Jedi Master Stass Allie - some saying it would be a perfect fit. Some in the order worried that if Ancasta was put with any other master she may suffer the same fate as her ancestors. Ancasta was officially trained to be a Jedi Consular and as a diplomat. Allie would stress to her that not every Jedi must wield a blade to be useful. Ancasta at first didn't care much for being a diplomat and serving as an adviser for those in the Republic. Although she surprisingly served well - her ability of Force Sight made her a valuable asset sometimes in reading others Force auras. It wouldn't be until the start of the Clone Wars would Ancasta finally be tested as a true Jedi. Clone Wars wip Order 66 Great Galactic War wip Fall to the Dark Side wip Personality and traits Behind the scenes Ancasta (Darth Riain) is based off a player-created character from SWTOR called Ancasta Riain, a Jedi/Sith. See also Category: Individuals Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters